marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man (Community MCU Reboot)
'The Amazing Spider-Man '''is an American superhero movie based around the character created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. It was written by Max Carroll, and is the tenth entry into the Community MCU Reboot, as well as the first of Phase Two, and a direct sequel to [[Spider-Man (Community MCU Reboot)|''Spider-Man]]. The film stars Dylan O' Brien as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Shailene Woodley as Felicia Hardy, Hayden Christensen as Harry Osborn, John Malkovich as Adrian Toomes/Vulture, and Gary Oldman as J. Jonah Jameson. As an additional side note, the film is a loose adaptation of the films Spider-Man 2 ''and ''Spider-Man: Homecoming, taking many elements from both stories. Plot The film opens hours after the battle between Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus in Times Square. At the ruins of the Horizon Labs building, owner and stockholder Adrian Toomes is looking through the rubble in order to salvage any piece of technology to revive and strengthen the company's resolve. In the basement, Adrian finds a highly advanced harness with a wingset attached to it. Adrian then sneaks the wingset out of the building and back to his home. 'Roll credits and title '(With this playing) One year has passed since the battle between the Avengers and Graviton in Washington D.C. The world has become more accepting of superheroes in the midst of their existence. In New York, Spider-Man has become a nationwide sensation and subject of controversy. Peter Parker, on the other hand, has been struggling to hold his life together. On top of declining grades, his estrangement from friends Felicia Hardy and Harry Osborn, and his strained job as a pizza boy, Peter also learns of he and his aunt are facing the possibility of foreclosure. Meanwhile, at a penthouse in upper New York, Adrian is working on the flight harness he had recovered at Horizon Labs, as it had been damaged by the rubble. However, in the midst of his work, Adrian receives a call from the Horizon Labs board of directors, who inform him that an important meeting of the board is scheduled for the following day. After getting fired from his job as a pizza delivery man for being five minutes late, Peter returns to work as a freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle, of which he quit after J. Jonah Jameson's anti-Spider-Man campaign went to far. Peter's first assignment on the job is to investigate a series of robberies on Wall Street. As Spider-Man, he confronts a gang on jewel thieves who manage to temporarily escape. However, Spider-Man soon catches up with them and easily defeats them, despite one, Herman Schultz, managing to get away. Jameson launches another campaign at Spider-Man, causing Peter to become bitter once more with his employer. While stopping another crime in progress later that night, however, Spider-Man suddenly loses his powers and is nearly beaten to death by a group of muggers until they are warded off by the police. Wondering why his powers had failed, Peter decides to take a break from Spider-Man until he can learn more about how his powers truly work. However, he soon learns from classmate and friend Liz Allen that Felicia Hardy was now in a relationship with Harry Osborn, and that the two were dating. Peter becomes distraught and begins to rethink his life as a superhero. The next day, Adrian attends the Horizon Labs business meeting, only to learn from his co-workers that he would be fired if Horizon Labs was not reconstructed. Without funding to rebuild the complex, Adrian reworks the wingset to include weapons in it's person and tries to steal a rare, valuable diamond from a museum. However, he soon runs into Spider-Man in the midst of a diamond robbery. Adrian barely manages to escape when Spider-Man's powers fail him once more. Believing it to be sign of some sort, Peter gives up being Spider-Man and throws his costume into a trash can behind an alleyway and walks home. The next day, Peter tries to reconcile with Felicia, but she rejects him, believing that Peter would simply turn her away again. However, she soon relents and goes with Peter to see a movie. Afterwards, Peter and Felicia share a kiss, but Harry witnesses them and leaves in sadness. Peter tries to change Harry's mind, only to be met with angry silence. Later, while informing the board members that Horizon Labs would begin reconstruction, Adrian is informed that despite the progress of the rebuilding, the board had elected to sell the company to it's competitor, Oscorp, in the wake of their stock prices pummeling. Enraged and having a mental breakdown, Adrian dons his wingset once more and assassinates the board members during the signing of the bill that would make Horizon Labs a subsidiary of Oscorp. Taking on the name Vulture, Adrian goes on a crime spree in order to ensure the survival of Horizon Labs' research. Meanwhile, Peter and Felicia, who had broken up with Harry, decide to rekindle their relationship and go on a date. However, in the midst of their dinner, Peter's spider-sense goes off, signifying the return of his powers, and he pushes Felicia out of harms way just as the Vulture smashes through the window. The Vulture, aware of Peter Parker's job as Spider-Man's photographer, and wanting to ensure that Spider-Man stays out of his way, demands that Peter find Spider-Man and meet him at the Statue of Liberty in one hour or else he would kill Felicia. The Vulture then abducts Felicia and throws Peter into a wall. Peter, feeling his spider-powers fully return to him, retrieves his costume and goes to confront the Vulture. Before Spider-Man can confront the Vulture, however, he goes to the aid of Tony Stark at Avengers Mansion and informs him of the predicament. Stark, in turn, gives Spider-Man an electromagnetic disruptor, theorizing that the Vulture's wings must run on some form of electric-magnetic energy. Spider-Man then thanks Stark and makes his way to the Statue of Liberty. On Liberty Island, the Vulture explains to Felicia his plan to kill Spider-Man by rigging a series of explosives around the Statue that he would set off. Spider-Man then arrives and battles the Vulture. Initially, the Vulture has the upper hand against the web swinger thanks to his newfound super strength given to him by the wingset, but when Spider-Man activates the electromagnetic disruptor, the Vulture's wings fail him, and he begins to fall. Spider-Man then rescues Felicia and gets her to safety, but the Vulture, refusing to accept defeat, detonates the explosives, causing the entire Statue of Liberty to collapse. Spider-Man and Felicia then make it back to the mainland when they catch a ride on a speedboat, the Vulture's fate unknown. Afterwards, Peter and Felicia decide to cement their relationship and they share a passionate kiss at Peter's house. However, across the street, Harry watches on in jealousy and envy of his best friend before walking away. Days later, Peter, having fully regained his powers, witnesses a group of thugs robbing a store and suits up as Spider-Man just as he shoots a web at the ringleader, Herman Schultz, all while shouting, "Woo-hoo! Spider-Man is back!" In a post-credits scene, Toomes, revealed to have survived the destruction of the Statue of Liberty, walks aimlessly through the streets of New York, now living as a hermit after being exposed to the world as the Vulture. At his apartment, however, Toomes is seen working on the reconstruction of his damaged wingset. Cast * Dylan O' Brian - Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Shailene Woodley - Felicia Hardy * Hayden Christensen - Harry Osborn * John Malkovich - Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Meryl Streep - Aunt May * Gary Oldman - J. Jonah Jameson * James Caan - Uncle Ben (voice only) * Keanu Reeves - Tony Stark/Iron Man (guest appearance) * Howie Mandel - Herman Schultz Gallery Peter Parker (Community MCU Reboot).png|Peter Parker Disney-Parks-Spider-Man-suit-concept-art-700x370 (1).jpg|Spider-Man Harry.png|Harry Osborn Felicia.png|Felicia Hardy May.png|Aunt May Jonah.png|J. Jonah Jameson Tony.png|Tony Stark Vulture.png|The Vulture Hs.png|Herman Schultz Category:Community MCU Reboot Category:Spider-Man Category:Movies Category:Created by MaxGoji